


Falling In Love With A Girl Like You

by Akiragane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Copyrighted Music, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ibuki and Komaeda Friendship, It's not really that graphic tho, Lesbians being adorable, M/M, Musical, One Shot, Slight swearing, Strap in kiddos this is a long one, They're all like 20 ish, Trigger Warning For Assualt, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: During a short break from her concert, Ibuki saves Mikan from a bunch of thugs looking to harass her. She becomes close to the nurse... and ends up falling for her.Ibuki/Mikan One-Shot:)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 36





	Falling In Love With A Girl Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo
> 
> This is just a little cute one shot of one of my favorite DANGANRONPA pairing. Idk why I'm a sucker for the killer/victim pairing but I just am, ok? Sue me.
> 
> I _hope_ you enjoy!
> 
> :D

The crowd talked amongst themselves for a bit, giddy with excitement before the main show got on.

Ibuki stepped on the stage and the spotlight shone on her, the crowd cheering. She heard to telltale sign on the piano playing and she started singing. " _I was just an only child of the universe, and then I found you, and then I found you. You are the sun and I am just the planets, spinning around you, spinning around you._ "

She kept strumming at her guitar as she sang, at a rapid pace as the drums started picking up. " _You were too good to be true! Gold plated, but what's inside you, but what's inside you._ "

The strumming only got faster to keep up with the pace of the percussion, people were singing along with her as her voice rose as she started to get to the chorus. " _I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you, but not as much as I do, as much as I do..._ "

There was a pause, then Ibuki started to scream the lyrics. " _'Cause you're the last of a dying breed! Write our names on the wet concrete! I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me! I'm here in search of your glory, there's been a million before me! That ultra kinda love ya never walk away from! You're just the last of the real ones."_

She repeated that last line a few times as the song kept going with the fast strumming and percussion. People were screaming the lyrics alongside her, the lights were blaring, Ibuki felt a bead of sweat roll down her face. " _I am a collapsing star, but only for you, but only for you. My head is stripped just like a screw that's been tightened too many times. When I think of you, when I think of you."_ she moved on to the second verse. " _I will shield you from the waves. If they find you, I will protect you, I will protect you. Just TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME I, I am the only one, even if it's not true, even if it's not true_."

She paused again, taking in a breath. " _'Cause you're the last of a dying breed! Write our name in the wet concrete! I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me! I'm here in search of your glory, there's been a million before me! That ultra kinda love ya never walk away from! You're just the last of the real ones."_ she once again sang the chorus, relishing in the way the audience reacted.

Ibuki stood still as she sang the succession. " _I'm here at the beginning of the end, the end of infinity with you~. I'm here at the beginning of the end, the end of infinity with you~."_ she repeated the line with a little more 'umph' to it. " _I'm done with having dreams, the thing that I believe. Oh, you drain all the fear from me. I'm done with having dreams, the thing that I believe. Oh, you drain all the fear from me._ "

This song had a lot of repetition in it. But Ibuki had practiced this a hundred times if not more, so she still sang it with everything she had. " _'CAUSE YOU'RE THE LAST OF A DYING BREED!"_ she started yelling the lyrics with the voice she would usually only use for death metal songs. Audience went wild. " _WRITE OUR NAMES IN THE WET CONCRETE! I WONDER IF YOUR THERAPIST KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! I'M HERE IN SEARCH OF YOUR GLORY, THERE'S BEEN A MILLION BEFORE ME! THAT ULTRA KINDA LOVE YA NEVER WALK AWAY FROM! YOU'RE JUST THE LAST OF THE REAL ONES!_ "

You're just the last of the real ones.

She finished the song and raised her fist in the air to a large amount of applause. Ibuki smiled at her fans, so glad she was able to make them happy with her music.

\--

Once the first half of her concert was finished, Ibuki was free to mingle in the VIP rooms where there were food and drinks. She wouldn't drink any alcohol, she always found it messed up her voice, but many of her friends were there and she loved talking to them.

"You were absolutely incredible out there, Ibuki!" Mahiru said with a smile. "You're voice amazes me every time!"

Ibuki giggled. "Thank you very much! I love doing it, it's a lot of fun!" she replied.

"Just, try not to blow out your pipes, okay?" Hinata said. "You wouldn't want your voice to go out in the middle of a concert."

Ibuki gave him a playful shove. "I'll be fine, worry-wuss. Where's your girlfriend to keep you in line anyway?" she asked.

Hinata shook his head. "Chiaki's playing games at home. She came down with the flu and wasn't able to make it, but she wanted me to come for her."

"Aw, that's sad. Tell her Ibuki sends her prayers to her," she said.

Hinata nodded. "I'll do that."

Ibuki smiled and placed her hands on her hips, only for her to be attacked by a hug from behind, slightly lifting her up. She shrieked and turned around to see the perpetrator. "Long time no see, Mioda."

"Komaeda!" she said and hugged him with her arms and legs and pepper his face in kisses. "It's good to see you!"

She and Komaeda were in no way dating. Komaeda was very much attracted to boys and was in a personal relationship himself, plus the two have known each other since forever and that would be weird. But they were comfortable enough with each other to do little platonic touches like that. Komaeda finally released her and she hopped on the balls of her feet in her excitement. "How are you? Been doing well? How's Naegi?"

"I'm good, yes, and Makoto's doing great. How about you? You were really good out there."

Ibuki smiled. "Thanks! It felt amazing! I love concerts so much, just seeing the audience get excited is almost like payment in itself!"

Komaeda mirrored her smile. "I'm glad you think that way. It's good to see you being so positive."

She nodded, then the sudden realization hit her, there were a lot more people in this room than she had originally anticipated. She loved audiences, but hated crowds. She cleared her throat and started walking backward out of the room. "Hey, Ibuki's going to step outside for a hot second, I'll talk to you in a bit, kay?" she said as she shot finger guns at her friends.

Komaeda nodded, Mahiru waved and Hinata just tipped his fizzy orange drink towards her in affirmation. 

She stepped out of the VIP room and outside into the fresh night air. She took a deep breath and sighed, it was like a hot drink soothing her throat, which she hoped she'd be able to get after the concert. As much as she loved them, the toll it took on her vocal cords was almost not worth it. Almost.

Ibuki heard yelling. She turned her head and saw shadows in the nearby alleyway. She raised an eyebrow. Should she go get security? She decided she should check it out first.

She crept over to the corner and peeked around it. Four men were crowded around a young woman, who was sitting on the ground, shaking and tearing up. "I-I'll give you whatever you want, just please leave me alone..." she whimpered.

The biggest of the group sniggered. "We'll let you go alright... but you're going to have to come with us first to a more... private location."

Ibuki was enraged. These men were obviously trying to sexually harass this young lady. She was not going to stand for it. She stepped forward. "Hey!" she shouted. "Leave her alone!"

Three of the four men turned to her. The boss spit in front of her, but Ibuki stood her ground. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Ibuki narrowed her eyes. "I'm Ibuki Mioda and I'm currently in attendance of the concert at the theater right here, which means I can call on security at any time and they'll be here in less than thirty seconds. So unless you want to get arrested I suggest you back off from that lady right there!"

The woman looked at her with wide eyes, hope blooming beneath those pretty violet irises. The leader of the four scowled. "Fine. She ain't even that hot. C'mon, gang. She's not worth it."

The men grumbled as they walked away, and once they were out of sight Ibuki rushed over and helped the woman up. "Are you okay? You seem pretty shaken. Ibuki can take you inside if that's what you would like?"

The woman only smiled. "Thank you very much for saving me. If that's ok I'd really like to go somewhere warm."

"Of course, come with me."

"Right, oh, my name is Tsumiki Mikan, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand. Mikan gingerly took it and Ibuki led her inside, explaining to security the situation and they let her right in. Ibuki led her up to the VIP room and checked her watch. She had fifteen minutes until she was on again. Perfect. She wove her way through the people until she found her friends. "Oh hey!" she called out.

Komaeda saw her first and waved. Ibuki brought over Mikan, breathing slightly labored. "Komaeda, hi," she said.

"Welcome back, Ibuki. May I ask who this is?" he asked.

"This is Tsumiki. Tsumiki, this is my best friend, Komaeda," she said.

Ibuki swore she saw Mikan's face dust pink as she shook Komaeda's prosthetic hand, pretending she didn't feel a pang of jealousy. "Anyways, she'll be joining you guys in the audience. I'm on in a few minutes so I'm entrusting you to her until I'm done, okay?"

Mikan stared at her for a count of three, then flushed a deep shade of crimson. "O-Oh! You're _the_ Ibuki Mioda! The musician! A-And you're performing!" she squealed.

Ibuki smiled and nodded. "Yep, that's me!"

Mikan covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize!"

"No no, it's okay. Really it's fine."

Mikan peeked one of her eyes out from under her fingers. Ibuki thought it was cute. "You'll still get to see me perform, I guess I'll have to be extra amazing tonight since I have such a pretty girl watching me."

Mikan giggled in response to that, which made Ibuki flush red. She wasn't the best at flirting, but apparently that little comment had worked. Komaeda poked her arm. "Speaking of which, you've got seven minutes, Mioda. Better hurry," he said.

Ibuki checked her watch again. "Oh, shit you're right!" she said and she ran off. "I'll see you later!" she waved back to Komaeda and Mikan before disappearing backstage.

\--

Ibuki stepped onto the stage once again, and once again the audience cheered. Ibuki scanned the crowd, trying to find Mikan, but ultimately failing. She sighed as she started picking at her guitar strings and began to sing. " _M-m-m-m-m-my, more than meets the eye, to tell the truth would be a lie. I saw her out on Friday night, misunderstood."_

The drums started to pick up and her strumming became more aggressive as she started tapping her toe to the beat. " _She's balling for a guy, that cigarette, it needs a light. Pluck up the courage and invite her nowhere good_ ,"

She's been harassed by news stationed and angry old people for singing songs with both he and her pronouns, but she was bisexual, what was a girl supposed to do? Besides, she really liked this song. " _'Cause I need this more than just a one night stand. Need that 'honey won't you hold my hand?' Times like this, they call for true romance... but she's not ready for that..."_

She stuck her tongue out like the rocker she was before moving on to the chorus. " _She lets me down! Then gets me high! Oh, I don't know why she's just my type! She's bad advice, I don't think twice! Oh, I don't know why she's what I like! But I-I-I love it! I-I-I love it! Love the way she plays with my head! She lets my down, then gets me high! Oh, I don't know why she's just my type!"_

Was Ibuki thinking of Mikan? Maybe a little. The girl was pretty, and absolutely adorable, including just generally gosh-darn gorgeous. Maybe she'd be able to ask her on a date sometime. " _This girl's still on repeat, plays in my mind, won't let me sleep. She's not the one who's in my sheets 'cause she's not good. She defies all of my dreams and expectations she won't meet. I pack my bags and try to leave, I wish I could."_

She started dancing back and forth to the tune of the clapping from the audience. " _'Cause I need this more than just a one night stand. Need that 'honey won't you hold my hand?' Times like this they call for true romance... but she's not ready for that!"_

She jumped and played a chord across her guitar. " _More than meets the eye, to tell the truth would be a lie. I saw her out again last night, misunderstood. And I'll never be that gal, that cigarette still needs a light. And when I take you back to mine it's nothing good."_ she stopped the music for those lines then immediately picked it up again. " _'Cause I need this more than just a one night stand! Need that 'honey won't you hold my hand?'! Times like this they call for true romance... BUT SHE'S NOT READY FOR THAT!"_

 _"She lets me down, then gets me high! Oh, I don't know why she's just my type. She's bad advice, I don't think twice! Oh, I don't know why she's what I like!"_ she started playing more strings on her guitar as she stomped across the stage. " _Oh she's just my type, yeah she's got just what I like! And she just my type! Oh yeah, she's just my type!"_

She finished the song with one final stroke of her guitar as the audience went wild.

Ibuki finally locked eyes with Mikan, who's cheeks were stained a pretty red color as she smiled and applauded for her. Ibuki offered a wide smile and let out a cheer. "Thank you!"

\--

"Once again, absolutely amazing!" Mahiru praised her.

Ibuki wasn't really listening. She was too busy watching Mikan as she excitedly watched Mahira talk about Ibuki's skills. Komaeda crossed his arms and was talking to Hinata, they seemed to be engaged in conversation.

The crowd eventually thinned out until it was just them and a few stragglers. Mahiru announced her leave and stepped out. Komaeda wrapped an arm around Ibuki and pulled her close. "I gotta go too, I have a date. I'll see you later, kay?"

Ibuki nodded and shouted after him as he stepped out the door. "Have fun getting laid!"

Komaeda flipped her off and yelled back, "You too!"

Ibuki blushed and waved her hands around dramatically to distract Mikan from it. Hinata said his goodbyes with a hug and left as well. Ibuki turned to Mikan and smiled. "Do you need a ride home?" she asked.

Mikan pulled at her hair. "Um... well... actually... yes but... um..." she whimpered.

"Would you like to stay at my place?" Ibuki offered.

She internally kicked herself. Why did she ask that? Why would that even cross her mind? But Mikan seemed to actually be fond of the idea. She nodded once then stuttered, "U-Um.. i-if that's o-okay with you..."

Ibuki smiled. "Of course it is! C'mon!"

She grabbed her hand once again and dragged Mikan towards her limo which would take her home. They sat in the back and made small talk as they drove towards Ibuki's home. Ibuki found out Mikan was working as a nurse at one of the most prestigious hospitals in Tokyo, which Ibuki thought was very impressive. She must be very smart to land a job like that. Overall she thought Mikan was a very nice girl and would _really_ like to be closer to her.

After about ten minutes they arrived at Ibuki's house. She led Mikan in and guided her to the guest bedroom and gave her pajamas and a spare change of clothes. "There's a clean toothbrush in the bathroom that's next to the bedroom and you're more than welcome to take a shower if you need," she explained, smiling.

"Thank you so much, Mioda. You've done so much for me, I'm so grateful!" she said. "Please let me know if there's anything I can do to make it up to you!"

Ibuki scratched at her cheek in embarrassment. "You don't have to do anything, ok? I can take you home in the morning and then maybe we can be friends? That's all Ibuki really wants."

She actually wanted more but that was a bit fast. Mikan smiled and nodded. "Great! Ibuki will leave you then! Please feel free to ask me if you need anything, I'll just be up in my room."

And with that Ibuki exited the room and walked up the stairs to her own. She sighed after such a long day and sat down on her bed, then opened the case to her sting guitar, as opposed to her rock guitar. She strummed a little on the notes and leaned back, just letting the music consume her.

" _If we knew then what we do now, we'd hold our hands and take a bow. Together we would stand our ground and fight~"_

She kept gently plucking at the guitars to the tune of the sweet melody. " _I remember that night we got drunk I got sick on the subway. With your hands on my face, said, 'it don't matter babe 'cause I'm always.... on your side~"_

Ibuki smiled. She loved the lyrics to this song. " _Life isn't pretty we all get a little wrecked sometimes~. If God is listenin', people think you're out of your mind~. Even if you believe it... through all the hard times, I'm on your side."_

She strummed some more notes and hummed along. Then she heard a creak and stopped it all. She looked up to see Mikan watching her through the doorway. She shrieked and hid again. Ibuki laughed. "Come on in, Tsumiki," she said, gesturing towards her.

Mikan carefully stepped into the room. Ibuki noticed her clothes were a bit small on her, hugging her body and, since she was wet, was showing through on all of the right places. Ibuki shook her head. 'No no, no perverted thoughts tonight, Ibuki.' she thought to herself. She smiled and patted the side of the bed and Mikan sat down. "Do you want Ibuki to keep going?" she asked.

Mikan nodded. Ibuki picked up where she left off, watching as Mikan started swaying to the music. " _I still wear your t-shirt out. All the ink is faded now. I wonder who you're dreaming of tonight~."_

She noticed Mikan seemed to be nodding off, because she laid her head on Ibuki's shoulder, humming along to Ibuki's singing. " _I remember the night when you packed all your bags in the doorway. Said, 'I don't wanna fight you can leave but remember I'm always... on your side~"_

The strumming gradually got quieter as Ibuki started soothing Mikan with just her voice. " _Life isn't pretty we all get a little wrecked sometimes~. If God is listenin', people think you're out of your mind~. Even if you believe it... through all the hard times, I'm on your side."_

I'm on your side.

Ibuki's voice faded out. Mikan smiled. "That was really pretty, Mioda," she said, lifting her face up so they were only inches away.

Ibuki's brain started going into full bisexual panic-attack mode. She shakily replied, "Thank you... you're really pretty too..."

Mikan blinked, then hugged Ibuki tightly. The other hugged her back. "I think you're pretty too," Mikan mumbled. "A-And I really like you."

Was this really happening? Ibuki could feel her hands shaking. "I... I like you too!" she said. "So... do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Mikan nodded. "Yes... Yes, I would like that very much."

This was really happening. Ibuki beamed. "Then... um... can I kiss you?"

Mikan looked up at her with wide eyes. She nodded once. Ibuki shifted so they were in a good position and carefully cupped Mikan's cheek and pressed her lips against hers. They tasted like cotton candy and lavender. She wanted that scent in a candle. Her lips were so soft and she never wanted to pull away. Her hands moved to Mikan's waist and slipped her thumb up the shirt to rub circles against Mikan's pale skin. The other wrapped her arms around her neck and tilted her head so their lips slotted together better.

Ibuki thinks she could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Playlist:
> 
> Last of the Real Ones - Fall Out Boy
> 
> Just My Type - The Vamps
> 
> On Your Side - The Veronicas
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
